


The Tophat

by Cuttingclass_1cs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/M, Mistletoe, bearded Neville, steam punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuttingclass_1cs/pseuds/Cuttingclass_1cs
Summary: Luna's Holiday party was bound to have something sweet in it for Hermione. Though what snack she ended up with was a better treat.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Neville Longbottom
Kudos: 4





	The Tophat

Luna’s Holiday Extravaganza party was one of the few social events I bothered going to anymore. It was mostly because she was one of my most dear friends, but a fraction of it was the spectacular guest list of academics and adventurers that flocked for her desserts. She rarely cooked beyond the holidays, but it was so fantastic it was worth whatever else came. Even if it meant a traditionally tricky and all-encompassing theme. Fortunately, instead of an underwater theme or maze theme this year she went with Steampunk Celebration which I would definitely plead with her to keep that as a permanent theme since it fit her entire motif. Her house was even the perfect setting with her clock collection.   
I had decided to go full board with the theme since I had attended some Dickens Faire’s with my parents and had nice bits and pieces that could be modified into a costume. The green felt top hat was a nice touch to a gold dupioni silk shirt with a velvet skirt. I transfigured some embroidery of a butterfly with geared wings on the skirt with the same color of gold that existed on the shirt. I also added some opera glasses to a necklace. A fair amount of the jewelry Luna had given me through the years worked so I went with a deconstructed watch charm bracelet she had made me. A bit of make up with darker eyes than I ever went with to the office completed my look. I knew that Colin Creevey would be taking a multitude of photos and I hated being washed out especially when the photos would be sent out to everyone in attendance. After the cream puff forehead incident, I had decided to be more photo ready to prevent any embarrassment… this year.  
I decided to apparate since floo powder was a pain to get out of velvet, it was far from my favorite form of transportation, but I had come this far to fit the aesthetic. I knew it would make her happy as well, so I just took comfort in that fact. Luna’s toffee coated cake was worth whatever effort this took. Her house was lovely decorated with an animatronic bronze dragon blowing steam periodically and flapping its wings. It wrapped around the whole house with the wings either revealing or concealing the doorway. I timed my entrance just right and was wowed by what I saw. She had decorated her entire house like an Alice in Wonderland tea party that raided a factory for trinkets. Everything was coated in cogs or velvet with lovely muted jewel tones. She had floating vintage lightbulbs instead of candles. I was impressed, though that was until I saw her dress.  
Since she had begun showing from her pregnancy Luna had found interesting ways to showcase her belly. Today she had a Victorian dress backwards so that the bustle and flare would show off her belly. The red velvet and white trim made her look extremely festive. She had a variety of spoons around her neck and a vertical bloom of black ostrich feathers on a fascinator tucked into her curled hair. She was quite the sight and that pregnancy glow tied the whole look together.   
“Hermione!” she exclaimed and wrapped me into a genuine hug. Her belly was a bit of an obstacle, so she grabbed my shoulders and rocked back and forth. “I love this hat!!” she removed my hat and inspected it for a second before stuffing in back over my head a little more askew.   
“Thank you, Luna. I love what you have done, Rolf did help you didn’t he?” I asked hoping she hadn’t strained herself.  
“ He did, the dragon was his work it’s a replica of an Arul River Ridge Back he recently discovered the subspecies and was happy to showcase it. If you find him he’d be happy to give you the full details. He was quite upset when it ate his favorite pair of mittens halfway through his trip”   
“He is taking a break from his exploring isn’t he?”  
“Yes, he wants to help with the baby, though he has been writing more essays lately which is good for him. I hope to have him publish another book before this little one comes.” She put her hand on her belly and smiled.  
“I’m so happy for you, Luna.”  
“I will be for you, Hermione. Please mingle, I need to plate the fudge Mrs. Weasley brought.” She wandered away and at that moment the Weasley clan entered through the floo, with indeed a few pounds of wrapped fudge in hand. I chuckled at Luna’s clairvoyance touch it had a funny way of expressing itself. While I had plenty of doubt in divination, coincidences were something that always followed Luna.   
“Mione!” Ron hollered and wrapped me up in a hug. Since he had been married to Lavender our friendship had been a little more distant, but he was always enthusiastic when he saw me.   
“Ron! Put me down.” I said as I struggled to breathe properly. “I swear you shouldn’t be growing anymore, but you look taller somehow.”   
“I got him lifts for his shoes.” Lavender said with a smirk at Ron’s offended look.  
“Why not project that to the whole room, dearest wife.” He said and clutched his heart in a show of drama.   
“Don’t test me Won-won.” She said and proceeded to give me a nod of acknowledgement before striding to the bar.  
“Ooh Won-won what did you do?” I asked jokingly as he tapped his foot.  
“ I may have hesitated when she asked me if the dress she’s wearing makes her look hippy.”  
I gave him a big genuine laugh and patted him shoulder. “ Ah you are definitely in trouble. Classic Ron. Tell her that her dress color brings out the natural high lights in her hair. That should even things out.”   
“Love you Mione, you always know what to say.” He gave me a kiss on the cheek before rushing off to make his wife less steamed with him. I shook my head somethings didn’t change that often. Though it was a little weird being one of the final fish still in the pond. Being the assistant controller in the Ministry had swallowed lots of weekends and starts of relationships. I mingled a little bit with some familiar faces from Hogwarts, but my main point of interest still laid in the dessert table that would replenish new items. The marzipan bees were a new favorite of mine.   
“I thought that was you.” I heard from behind me and I turned to see a very bearded Neville.  
“Neville! So good to see you, how’s teaching treating you?” I said and gave him a big hug.   
“It’s been good. So nice to see you.” He said in return, but as we went to separate we could only get so far.  
“Huh that’s odd.” I said when I tried taking a step back and my foot hit an invisible wall.   
“Hermione, would that happen to be mistletoe on your hat?” I took my hat off my head and noticed an unnaturally bright green sprig of mistletoe I had not placed.  
“I do believe it is, but I did not put it there.”   
“ Did you happen to hug Luna on your way in?”   
“Yes, I did.” It all made sense when he took a similarly colored sprig from his shirt pocket. He had gone full ascot and vest which suited him very nicely. Both were a fantastic teal paisley pattern that suited his eyes.   
“Luna tried to tuck this behind my ear when I came in. I think she might be feeling a little off due to the hormones.”   
“It would make sense, but I hugged other people, and this didn’t happen.” I searched the room for Luna, but only caught her winking before walking into the safety of the kitchen.   
“It’s not the normal mistletoe. The color is modified by a charm. I just don’t know what it is meant to do, did you notice a pattern in why you’re stuck with me.”  
“I wouldn’t say being stuck with you is a misfortune, Neville. You look quite charming in a vest. Though I think it excluded married men since Ron was able to escape.”  
“Thank you Mione. I was going to shave but felt like it fit the theme of the party.”  
“I think it suits you, makes you look more like a professor.”  
“Goodness I don’t want to come off like Dumbledore. I’m only twenty-six.”   
“Not at all, I think it makes you look more rugged… well take that as you will, but overall I think you look quite handsome.” I was being ridiculous since this was Neville, but it must have been the combo of the knowledge I would need to kiss him and that he suddenly was the most attractive man in the room.   
“Thank you, Hermione. I still appreciate the confidence boost every once in a while. You look very stunning yourself. You have always been the Golden Girl.”   
“Goodness no need to reference that horrid statue.” After the war had been done the ministry installed a less than flattering statue of the Golden Trio in the center of the ministry.   
“I’m not and really it’s not that bad. Gold brings out the gold rim in your eyes.”  
“Thank you Neville.”   
“Your welcome.” An awkward silence entered the space since it was clear a kiss would be inevitable. It was necessary to escape, but it would not be the worst kiss while being trapped under mistletoe. That honor would always go back to Seamus.   
“I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable Hermione, but I think I’m not going to move much until I do, and my claustrophobia is kicking in.”   
“Oh, I’m sorry Neville, go ahead.” I knew my tone came out more dejected than I intended.  
“I don’t mean it like I have to.. like I don’t want to. Sorry I just have wanted to kiss you for so long and I wasn’t expecting it to be under a mistletoe trap.”  
“Where were you expecting it to be?” I asked curious at his admittance.  
“I don’t know maybe after a nice date with a fireplace and hot chocolate keeping us cozy.”   
“Well that sounds lovely. How about we both close our eyes, forget we are in a crowded room, and think about that.” I said and wrapped my arms around his neck for leverage. He must have done exactly that since instead of the light peck I had been expecting, I got a real kiss. If I had known he could make my head spin like this I would have kissed him years ago. His hands clutched me tighter to him when I returned his movements. I didn’t even notice a flash of a camera go past us. I was so enraptured by Neville’s lips that only a chorus of wolf-whistles broke us apart. I blushed a bit at having an audience, but when I looked up at Neville he smiled before swooping back in. Well I guess I owed Luna a thank you card.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
A few days into the new year an owl tapped on my glass window as I was making a full English for my overnight guest. Inside were photos from the party with a little note from Luna simply saying: To a happy new year. She had placed a photo of me and Neville enthusiastically kissing on top. I noticed there was two copies, so she had guessed where the other member in the photo was staying. I smiled and tossed her owl some of the cooking bacon. I had already sent a thank you card after the first night, but I drafted a quick one after I plated everything. It was time for me to have a very good New Year’s Day with Neville.


End file.
